pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Caves
the 3rd area of Pikmin 4: the wraith's revenge , this area houses the iron key. the pikmin type here is rock. you land in a hard stone cave. no one but you. alone. you wonder why you are here, and who you are. then, you remember that you were going to pnf404, and your name is Libra. you try to call alph or Brittany, because your piki-pad senses a blue suit and a pink suit are nearby. alph picks up, and Brittany is nearby. you say that you ore (sorry, i just couldbalt not resist.) in a deep, dark cave. stuffs always go wrong, though, and the transmission shorts out, and a creature behind you pants. (sorry, I just automatically just say puns. I need to be punished. maybe lock myself in a pungeon. or live punderground. or punch myself. *face palm* I did it again!) the creature eats Libra. Then, you start playing as alph or Brittany, and first, you need rock pikmin for a crystal wall. but, no rock pikmin, so take the longer way. north=crystal wall 1, west= long way. in the other way, or long way, there is an Explosive Blowhog. pass it and go northeast to... smack into a wall. so, go southwest and find the 3 tiny rocks to fill a hole. rock1: go left and find a small valley. on the other side of the valley, a small stone. on the map, it says it is an objective point. you start walking to the stone... and suddenly, giant boulders drop down and start rolling from on side of the valley to the other! you use your highly advanced skill of timing to dodge the boulders and get to the other side of the valley! there... is a BIG. RED. BUTTONNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! if you press the button, the boulders blow up! now, put 3/6 pikmin on the small rock. they bring it to a hole, and drop it in. then, you get the 'splody blowhog to smash (SM4SH?) into the big rock on the right. this is also an objective. bring the small rock created by the explosion to the hole. after that, throw a captain over the hole. once you do that, switch to the captain over there, go up the ridiculously long staircase, turn left, and you find rock pikmin, trying to reach a Crystalline Slurcker! you whistle them, beat up the slurker, it drops the grey onion. then, they carry the slurker to the onion. you notice a rock , your pikmin pick it up, bring it down the staircase, and put it in the hole. now, you can finaly smash the long way crystal wall. you now have access to completely new stuff. like: the area boss! and the mini boss too. go past the wall, and shladabadabang! mini boss time! (oh yeah, long and short way both lead to mini boss arena) to defeat the Armored Maw-ling, first, smash (SM44SH) the crystal armor. then, when it jumps, get out of the way. when it lands, it smashes a hole in the ground. then, rolls into a ball. lead it to fall in the hole, and it's stone armor will break. then, you can finaly attack it! attack with reds, blues, whatever. after it dies, libra climbs out of it's mouth and says: " Thank you for rescuing me. so you must be alph and Brittany. aww, and these cute little guys must be the pikmin! are these three the only types? dad told me about 7 types. red, yellow, blue, white, purple, rock, and winged. dad thinks it's weird that on some adventures, some pikmin types can't be found, but 3 specific pikmin types always stay: red, blue, and yellow." you progress to a maze that has many crystals and dead ends, and by dead end I mean dead end in a maze and a literal dead end. the picture is over there→ the black and red is spotty bulbear, reg. black is wall, pink or purple dots are Crystal clampert , ends of gray can be walked onto, gray bridges go over walls, Sa areas are safe from bulbears, and the green thing is a Huge Secret. after getting through the maze, you can pull a lever to make a bridge that goes from one side of the maze to the other. don't worry, you can go back in the maze, and if you want to, you can fall off of the bridge. anyway, after that, you walk into a deeper area. this bit is dark, but there is a slightly glowy mass in the not too far off distance. you walk up, and some glow caps sprout. but, they are green. your white pikmin notice that more and more sprout. they sprout in the shape of a phosbat. then, a phosbat drops from the ceiling. then about 99,999 more. then, they see you. they stack together into a giant mega phosbat. and then, they come. to attack, there are four levers around the room. each one gives power to a button. flip the levers, press the button and a light turns on for about 10 seconds. now, attack the mega phosbat. throw pikmin. the phosbat gets smaller. repeat untill the phosbat is no longer so huge. there are 10-20 phosbats left. now, they curl into a ball, and start rolling around. smack the ball with a pikmin each time you see it comes near you. soon, one phosbat remains. it is glowing green though and is not moving although it is alive, so you get the pikmin to pick it up.oh, yeah, the purple dot is the mega phosbat miniboss. any way, the path forward opens. after that, the path splits up. on left 1, an aura gate. left 2, a wall that can only be opened from the other side. on right 1, an ice gate. on right 2, the path splits again. on right 2 left, an electric gate. on right 2 middle, a long and foreboding pit. that has a wall. and next to the wall, a small hole that has a line that leads up the wall and across the pit. on right 2 right, a wall only breakable on the other side. back to the main split, go forward to a crystal gate. smash it. proceed with caution. now, you have entered the boss chamber. now, you fight Crystal Dodragon. this boss has two heads and a weak point on it's tail. so, you throw 2 captains and keep all the pikmin. the captains distract the beast, while you smash the crystal on it's tail. be careful, the tail can smash you. now, the tail is bare. but, it still has a little bit of pointy crystal on it's tail. the beast notices, and starts using it's tail as a spear sword, so dodge it. when it's tail gets stuck in the floor, attack the tail. now, the tail disintegrates. now, you need the other two to curl around it's legs. the monster's heads follow the two. then the two smash into each other. the heads follow, but stop. they are stuck. now you attack the bumps on their necks. the dragons flip upside down, and there is a huge crystal area on their chest. smash it to reveal one last weak point. attack the weak point. the boss screams and cries out in agony, then runs around and at last smashes into the giant red crystal wall and dies. also, the red crystal wall gets smashed and crumbles. behind all the crystal shards, the iron key is hidden, along with a spike horned melon berry. carry the boss back for 75 pikmin, the fruit for 5 seeds, the wall for 1000 pokos, and the key for Treacherous Tundra! also, there is a whole new area behind the wall, but that is for later.